


Aaaaaand you're naked

by PopsiclePrincess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsiclePrincess/pseuds/PopsiclePrincess
Summary: EDITED!!She came in like a wrecking ball that's for sure.All Weiss wanted to do was relax and go to bed, but her neighbor Yang unintentionally comes busting through her wall, first impressions suck and slight shenanigans ensue.PopsiclePrincess~





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT!!!! This is my first fic ever posted, but with some amazing feedback already I have heavily edited the story, hopefully making it even better this time around
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated...PopsiclePrincess~

Before it even happened there was crashing and banging from the adjacent apartment to Weiss’s, coupled with what sounded like triumphant shouts and injured grunts, the young white haired woman had just gotten out of the shower after a ridiculously long day at the SDC,  dealing with the hot mess her father had left behind was causing her normal irritation to skyrocket, and with the noises that sounded like some kind of sex next door was NOT helping.

 

Weiss had just been crossing the living room, still dripping and bare as the day she was born, because one, she lived by herself, and two why not, she WAS going to try and get some sleep, with all that blasted racket going on next door that is, until a final very loud, very close crash could be heard.

 

Turning to bang or shout at her neighbors a shrill shriek spilled from her mouth instead when she was met with half of a blonde woman sprawled on her floor, groaning and rubbing her head while shouting profanities through the gaping hole the other half of her body was located

“SUN! YOU TARD! Now I have to get this-whoa”

 

In the middle of her sentence the blonde had opened her eyes, surely enough her gaze was unintentionally met with the crevasse between her next door neighbors very naked legs, which caused the young woman to shriek again, this time in a great amount of embarrassment, this caused the gears to finally click and the blonde made a few failed attempts to pry herself free from the wall, she did however manage to knock a few more inches away as she grasped at the plywood to pull herself up, Sun however, as useless as he was had left, sprinting out into the hallway, laughing his ass off at Yang following the first sign of trouble, and Yang found herself embarrassed not just for herself, but the young woman as well

 

Giving up in her struggling momentarily she covered her eyes and slumped as best she could against the hardwood floor, her legs shifting slightly but not coming free, a simple night of gaming turned into a full on wrestling match over the controller because SOMEBODY,  didn't want her to get an achievement,  and the little bastard used him semblance to try and pin her down, instead the wall behind her gave, and now, here she was in her neighbors apartment getting the flash show of her life accompanied by some very embarrassed ear splitting screams that had her wince because she really did feel bad for just dropping in on the very naked woman 

“my god! I can't believe this I am so sorry! We were gaming…. and that idiot pegged me into the wall….I'm so going to shove something where the sun don't shine…...” 

She groaned to the the woman whose apartment she had burst into, her apology was met with silence so Yang decided to peek open one of her lilac colored eyes from under her arm, 

 

“um Lil help here? Maybe? Erm...orrrrrr….maybe not ehehee”

Standing across the room dressed in an all white bathrobe was a very cross Weiss, her arms were folded across her chest as she was tapping her foot, flushed red from the neck up she let out a shaky breath

 

“I do not care HOW or WHY it happened, but you must be fully aware of the fact YOU are paying for the damages,” Weiss coldly stated the the blonde mass of hair that was still halfway in her apartment, 

“And if you wouldn't very much mind….. I would like some privacy” 

She said with a glare before gesturing to the gaping hole with a slender, pale hand

“what little it seems I have left” she added, her voice laced with her obvious irritation

 

Yang frowned, sure she had kinda broken through the wall into a naked woman's living room, but she didn't need to be so rude about it,

With a loud mostly unnecessary grunt Yang pushed herself off the floor with her palms before pulling her legs through the hole, she was now fully in the pissed woman's apartment,  standing a few feet away she rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin across her face

“eheh… um yeah like i said sorry...but I can totally fix it myself, only take a few days”

 

The woman raised one eyebrow as if to say oh really before she settled again on her pissy expression, she had requested privacy yet here the blonde woman was, still in her home, still speaking to her, making statements that she would fix the hole herself 

 

“so yeah…. Names Yang by the way, Yang Xiao long to be specific...I uh..I guess I'll just go back through here...it's pretty late so I'll get started on fixing that in the morning...bye!”

Her words were spoken so quick Weiss could hardly piece together the sentence and the blonde, no Yang was gone back through the hole to her own apartment

 

“Weiss, my name is Weiss Schnee” she knew she could be heard, the walls were thin enough to begin with, now with the gaping hole, well silence was going to be a treat if she could get it

 

Poking her head through the wall Yang grinned at Weiss, and Weiss could swear she could see a bright sparkle in those Lilac eyes before the oaf opened her mouth again

“well Weiss I guess I'll scheeing you later, maybe we can watch Hole in the Wall together”

 

“GET OUT!” was all the blonde haired woman could hear before she pulled herself back through the wall, Yang’s bellowing laughter could be heard wither Weiss wanted to or not,  it was, quite frankly, melodic, despite the terrible first impression, if. IF she looked past the noise beforehand,  which usually was quiet,  and the damages, which the blonde woman offered to fix herself, though she didn't look the fix it type, and it wasn't like Weiss couldn't just pull the funds out of her change purse for grimm’s sake, it might have been comical, golden hair sprawled about as she tried to free herself from the wall, frantically trying to return to her own side, at least she was kind enough to shield her eyes, which before Weiss had bolted away for her robe were a violent shade of red, the second they had locked eyes, the shifted to that lilac color, she hadn't seen a color like that before, and Remnant was a world full of color.

 

She can hear the telltale clink of a spoon through the massive hole, Weiss  had been lost in her thoughts just staring off into space, but she is returned to earth when she jumps slightly at  a knock, of all things on the wall, at least she was technically respecting her privacy.

 

The simple notion of knocking from Yang caused more pieces to crumble away, she has the biggest grin on her face as she leans down, and extends a hand, holding a steaming cup of what has the distinct smell of tea 

“Just taking this window of opportunity to offer you a drink” Yang beams, Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and let's out a long sigh.

 

“I'm going to ignore that ridiculous pun and just take the tea…...Thank You” she adds, taking a small sip of the beverage, it's sweet,  but not overwhelming, a hint of vanilla and chamomile, settling her nerves as she watches Yang intently with a quirked brow, The blonde woman has a gentle and apologetic smile on her face, like a punished puppy, Weiss ignores how cut it actually looks in favor of her wall, because hello, it's broken cause of her, she's not cute she's a big oaf with big bright hair.

 

“shouldn't your boyfriend be paying for this…”little” incident” Weiss flat out states

I mean he did--” she is cut of by a loud laugh erupting from the blonde next door, Weiss just stares at her through the hole with confusion

“I don't see what's so funny here” her lips are pursed in the slightest of pouts and a “hmph” noise escapes her lips as she waits for Yang to finally calm her laughter 

“Totally not my boyfriend, and as unlikely as that will ever happen, it's more likely than him paying for it” yang says wiping a tear from her eye, she's holding her stomach from the laughter, Weiss can't believe her brows could go any higher in questioning

 

“oh really?” is the only response she can give to Yang as she sips her tea again, Yang pokes at the wall ass they speak, her face twisting into a serious expression as she picks away the broken bits and screws, evening out the hole the best she can in preparation for her work in the morning

 

“Yeah he's here for the summer with a buddy of his, everybody thinks their as “flaming” gay as I am” Weiss spittles as she drinks,  her sister would be so ashamed to see such an inelegant action, she twists herself and just states at Yang dumbfounded

“Are you always so blunt! What if I just choked to death”

Yang just gives a half shrug, before she smiles, locking eyes with Weiss, there is utter silence for the most fleeting of moments, and Yang smirks

“what? It's only the truth, I'm gay AND I flame, plus seeing reactions like yours is priceless” she takes the cup from Weiss and takes it to her own sink

“You're incorrigible. ….” but for some reason Weiss finds it strangely endearing how honest Yang is 

“And you're pretty” comes another statement from the blonde oafs mouth, Weiss goes red from the neck up and starts to walk towards her room, Yang said about her reactions, now she was teasing her about it

“good night Yang! You had BETTER fix that wall!” Weiss shouts behind her and she throws herself into bed,  what a piece of work this Yang was, not to mention really kind, even though Weiss was kinda rude to her, she chuckles slightly, shaking her head into the pillow, she actually felt less stressed then she had been initially,  no thanks to that human wrecking ball that was the buxom blonde, maybe this first impression wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
